


Could've Been Sisters

by LadySpartacus



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Also NO ANTISOCIAL ARYA, Also NO TREE BRAN, F/M, In this house we love and respect Arya Stark, In this house we love and respect Bran Stark, Just something light, More friendship based but with the hint of more, Oh who am I kidding!?, These are romantic pairings, lmao I make no apologies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18854776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySpartacus/pseuds/LadySpartacus
Summary: For Tumblr's @kleindoeil and based on the prompt "Bran and Jon enjoying watching Arya and Meera in the training yard"





	Could've Been Sisters

“She’s gotten better. Far better than when we were small. Better than I ever used to be…”

“Aye, she has.” A hint of sadness tinged Jon’s voice. Not that Bran couldn’t understand why it would hurt Jon so much. It was just another reminder, a glimpse into the rough life Arya, and all of them really, had lived. And Bran didn’t even need to ask to know that Jon blamed himself for not being there. For choosing a life on the Wall, a chance at glory, rather than being able to save their family from its horrid fate. Rather than being able to save Arya…

“They sure get along well,” Jon motioned back to the training yard where Arya and Meera were practicing with a couple of bo staffs, smiling and laughing and just acting like a couple of sisters. Sisters who could fight. They really were quite similar, it made Bran chuckle.

“What?” Jon was looking at him quizzically and with a hint of amusement.

“No, no it’s nothing.” But Jon was still giving him that expression, waiting for Bran to explain. “It’s just… It’s just that long ago, back when I first met Meera, I remember thinking to myself that they were kind of similar. It’s nice to know that it wasn’t just me looking for any trace of Arya I could find in those around me.”

Jon glanced back out towards the yard, a contemplative look crossing his features. “I think – I think I can understand that. … I think I’ve been searching for her in everyone.”

“And now that you’ve found her?”

“Now, now I don’t even know how to act around her. She’s – she’s so different, I’m so different. I don’t know how to go back to the way things were.” Bran could hear the distress and desperation dripping from Jon’s voice though the man did a fine job of keeping his face fairly neutral.

“You’re wrong about that. She hasn’t changed. Not truly. Not in the ways that matter. Not in her heart and soul. Not when it concerns _you._ ” He made sure to emphasize that last bit, let it sink into Jon’s mind. “You should talk to her. Ask her what it is you really want to know, dear cousin.”

“And if-if she says that she doesn’t feel that same, that she ha-“

“She won’t. But I guess that doesn’t mean much coming from me. Talk to her Jon.” It was the best he could do for them. Send Jon to Arya and believe that everything would work out for them.

“Haaahh…” Jon may have sighed his resignation, but Bran was almost certain he could hear the faintest hint of hope.

Looking once more to his sister and dear friend he really couldn’t help but smile at how well they got on, “They could almost be sisters, couldn’t they?”

“Maybe someday…” Bran turned to see a slight mirthfulness in Jon’s eyes and lips and the boy couldn’t stop the heat from rising to his cheeks at the insinuation made by his cousin.

“Yeah, maybe someday…” he said with a wistful hope, crimson still present on Bran's cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> Amelie, I hope you liked it!! 
> 
> Love,  
> Lady S


End file.
